


To Dream of the Future

by thezonefic



Series: Service and Servitude Universe [4]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe/ Alternate Reality, Complete, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William, Marcus's son was introduced in "Anniversary," where Neroon and Marcus are an established couple. Neroon has released Marcus from his slavery and they have devoted themselves to one another freely in a committed relationship. Before that, the elders of Neroon's clan the Star Riders approach him about fathering at least one more child. Neroon gets the idea that it may be time for Marcus to father a child as well. Still set in the Service and Servitude Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dream of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the Minbari words are taken from Hightower's dictionary with the exception of Torrbari, which is the creation of the talented KerorinSama.  
> Beta'd by the wonderful KerorinSama; she needs all the appreciation she can get for taking me on. Thanks tons!!!
> 
> Date: June 2005

"Shai Alyt, the clan elders await you in your office," Mara called out as she cautiously entered Neroon's private quarters. The Shai Alyt had just returned home from a prolonged absence. His Torrbari Ma'fela, Marcus, had returned home only a day earlier than Neroon, having been sent by the Shai Alyt as his liaison to the governing council of the Torrbari diaspora. Seeing no sign of either of the men she sought, Mara continued her way further, gasping quietly as she tripped over something carelessly thrown to the floor. Smiling indulgently, she picked up the heavy weight winter cloak that usually graced Marcus's long lean form. The exact cloak that Neroon had despaired of finding to gift his love with for the anniversary of Marcus's birth. "Neroon, Marcus, it is Mara, I apologize for disturbing you, but the clan elders await the presence of the Shai Alyt in his office."

Receiving no answer to her calls, Mara continued further into the Shai Alyt's suite. Bending down again, she picked up the warm sweater that Marcus had worn earlier in the day to ward of the chill that Khon brought to him, folding it neatly knowing that Marcus was fussy about the state of his clothing. Jumping, Mara was startled at the sound of the low moan that came from deep inside of the bedchamber, then smiled indulgently as she heard Neroon's deep tones speaking words that others would never hear outside of this suite of rooms. "Neroon, Marcus," she called again. "It is I, Mara. The clan elders await you, Neroon, in your office. They wish to speak to you on some extremely important matters."

"Mara?" Marcus called out breathlessly.

"Yes, Marcus, it is I. May I enter, Shai Alyt?"

"Enter," Neroon replied his tone disgruntled.

Bowing low to her clan and caste leader, Mara entered Neroon's bedroom. As she suspected, the men were both discretely covered by the light top sheet of the bed, the other sheets and covering scattered carelessly along the floor, mixing with the hastily discarded clothing of both men, the scent of sexual arousal heavy in the air. "Forgive, me Shai Alyt, but the Minsa'sher have arrived to speak with you. They await you in your office. I have served tea and small foods to ensure their comfort."

"What do they want, Mara?" Neroon asked curtly.

"I have not been privy to that information before they arrived Shai Alyt, and they have not spoken of their reasons for coming to your home this day."

"Very well. Inform them I will-- No. Marcus and I will attend upon them as soon as we have bathed and dressed; and, Mara, infer that I am not amused at their disturbing my reunion with my Ma'fela. Inform Aalann, especially, that I am most displeased with his coming here this day, when he knew well that I was returning home today and wished to spend time with Marcus."

"As you command, Shai Alyt," Mara replied as she turned to leave. "I will send Maylan with a small tray of refreshments, so that you may partake as you bath. Marcus has not eaten since early in the Rama."

"Mara," Marcus exclaimed. "I'm perfectly fine to wait until dinner."

"Send the tray, Mara. You, my Marcus, need to keep up your strength. You have not totally recovered from the illness that kept you in bed for a week. The Elders have waited this long, they will wait more, it is only what they deserve for coming unannounced," Neroon growled softly at Marcus. "You and your health are of greater importance to me than any..."

"Neroon, no. You don't mean that and you don't have to say that to me. Don't you think I know how you feel, my Shai Alyt?"

"Tell the Elders we will meet with them at the 9th hour," Neroon ordered curtly as he gently pulled Marcus over his prone body, one hard dripping cock sliding against another hard cock, both hissing in pleasure as the organs slid against one another. The sheet covering them both was sliding down Marcus's back, bunching as it stopped, held on by the muscular globes of his buttocks. "Now leave us, Mara; I intend to enjoy my lover. Send Maylan with the tray in one Ul'val," Neroon ordered, tangling his callused warrior's hand in the long ebony strands of Marcus's hair, tilting his head to the side, his lips tracing their way down Marcus's neck.

Moaning softly, Marcus's hands lifted to Neroon's bone crest, fingers tracing caressingly over ridges, moving slowly to the cerulean patches. "Valen Marcus," Neroon moaned, his lips hovering over Marcus's. "I have missed you during the day as a shield mate fighting at my side, and in my bed at night as my lover. Hot, sweet, your cock in my mouth, in my hand, spurting your seed onto my hand or into my throat. My cock deep within your body, riding you, pounding into you until the pleasure overwhelmed us and we were one for an instant, or as I slid into the wet warm cavern of your mouth, your tongue dancing around my cock as a serpent would around its prey. Ass or mouth, my Ma'fela, you are beyond compare; you are my beloved lover."

"Neroon," Marcus cried out as the warrior tenderly cupped his swollen ball sac against the base of his pleading heavily drooling cock. "Inside of me, please, my beloved. I need to feel you branding me with your cock, taking me, owning me; cumming so deep inside of me, a part of you will never, ever leave me."

Growling deep in his throat, Neroon easily rolled the two of them over, so that now he lay atop the slender length of his beloved's body. "Yes my Ma'fela; I will join with you. First, though, I will drink of your seed. Marcus, I would again taste that part of you that brands my soul as the other half of yours." He panted, moving slowly down the writhing, twisting body of his beloved. Reaching the long slender shaft curved tightly against the flat of Marcus's belly, Neroon blew delicately, laughing in soft delight as Marcus shuddered and large silver drops of pre-cum welled from the rounded cockhead. Flattening his tongue, Neroon lapped, moaning as the salty bitter taste of his love flowed across his tongue filling his mouth. Crying out hoarsely, Marcus could not help but thrust helplessly up into the hot, sucking cavern of Neroon's mouth.

"Neroon, not going to last long, beloved; God how I missed you... Nerrrrrrrrroooooooooonnnnn!" He screamed as white hot pleasure burst out of him in spurts of thick semen, filling Neroon's mouth to overflowing, thickly pouring out the sides of Neroon's mouth, pooling in the dark silken curls of Marcus's groin.

 

"Awaken beloved," Neroon murmured, gently caressing the hair roughened cheeks of his love. "Marcus, open those jewel green eyes of yours and look upon me." He continued punctuating his words with the continuing loving caresses of his fingers and soft cast kisses to still slack and unresponsive lips.

"Neroon," Marcus whispered hoarsely, his throat still raw. "That was fantastic."  
"Even after all this time, my Ma'fela, I still pleasure you; that pleases me. Now, I too have missed you," Neroon replied nudging his still hard cock against Marcus' thigh. "I want to come inside of you, beloved."

Spreading his legs wantonly, Marcus smiled, "Fuck me hard, Neroon. Ride me hard, make me feel your cock every time I take a breath for the next few days."

Opening the small vial of oil, specially blended for his Torrbari lover as a lubricant, Neroon dipped his middle finger into the small pool of the golden oil he poured into a small ceramic bowl that rested on the table beside their bed. Gently rimming the rosy pucker that led to his mate's body, Neroon leered lustfully as Marcus eagerly pressed downward against the moving finger. Twisting his body athletically, Neroon captured Marcus's panting lips with his for a wet hard kiss, pushing his finger into the silken heat of his love's body as Marcus boldly thrust his tongue deeply past Neroon's teeth into his mouth to stroke boldly against Neroon's tongue. "Now, Neroon; inside of me, now," Marcus mewled.

"No; I will not harm you, Ma'fela. You must be opened and prepared; I could tear you otherwise. Patience," Neroon hissed as Marcus' greedy mouth attached itself to a large bluish tinged nipple, sucking strongly. Dipping two fingers into the oil, Neroon again rimmed Marcus, swiping once, twice across the puckered flesh, then strongly entering in one push until his fingers were buried to the hilt in the silken heat of his lover's warmth. Scissoring his fingers widely, Neroon quickly loosened the muscles that guarded the entrance of Marcus's body. Lustfully, he watched as Marcus leisurely fucked himself on his thick Denn'bok callused fingers. Chuckling at Marcus's growled disappointment as he withdrew his fingers, Neroon quickly oiled three fingers, easily inserting them back into that tight heat.

"Damn it, Neroon, get on with it; I'm loosened and lubed. Get inside of me already," Marcus demanded impatiently, his cock hard again, dripping against the flat belly it lay curved against.

"Patience is rewarded, Marcus," Neroon said as he quickly pulled Marcus's hips, settling Marcus's ass onto his own heavy muscled thighs. "Valen," Neroon breathed, looking down at Marcus spread wantonly across their bed, legs splayed wide open, hot glistening hole just waiting for the impatient Minbari cock to breach it. Tugging hard on his balls, Neroon shivered as the need to just hammer into the vulnerability of his mate's body eased enough for him to press the head of his cock gently into the soft rosy pucker that gave way eagerly to his entrance, clinging tightly around his cock like the softest handspun satin.

Keening his pleasure at being filled by Neroon's thick phallus, each movement in or out brushing hard against the sweet spot deep inside of him, the pleasure was blinding in its intensity, hardening his own cock to full arousal more quickly than he'd ever hardened. Marcus knew his second orgasm would be even faster than his first and wrapped long lean legs around Neroon's hips, angling his pelvis so that his erection rubbed against the hard flat of Neroon's hairless belly with each of the warrior's movements.

Licking at the sweat pooled in the hollow of Marcus's throat, Neroon bit down hard as Marcus spasmed around his cock, spurting seed wetly between them. "Neroon," he gasped as he shuddered further, clamping down internal muscles on the Minbari cock spearing him.

Licking at the rapidly darkening bruise at the base of Marcus's throat, Neroon gasped as Marcus's hands reached around his body, cupping the straining, moving muscles of his ass, slender fingers moving down his cleft to where his hungry hole awaited Marcus's touch. "Yes, Ma'fela, put them in... ah, just like that," Neroon cried out as Marcus roughly thrust two fingers deep into his body, rubbing hard against his prostate, stiffening as his cock gushed copiously into Marcus's body.  
Bracing himself on trembling arms, Neroon slowly withdrew from inside of his lover's body, both of them still gasping and shivering with pleasure. Marcus pulled Neroon down against his sweat soaked skin, murmuring soft Torrbari endearments that, even after all the times that they'd lain together, Neroon still did not understand but loved to hear each time.

Basking in the afterglow of the sex and love they shared, Neroon muttered angrily as the soft voice of the female servant called out, "Na Marcus, the bath is drawn for you and the Shai Alyt. A tray with refreshments has also been placed there for you to partake."

"Neroon, you know that I would love to lay here with you more than anything else in the universe, but the clan elders are here for a reason and to keep them waiting unnecessarily long--" Marcus began.

"I know my duty!" Neroon snapped as Marcus jerked out of his arms, sliding quickly off of the large sleeping platform.

Turning quickly, Marcus reached for his robe, hastily wrapping his body in the silken softness, his face turned away from Neroon. "I know that you are Shai Alyt, however it was the thought of your pleasure slave, that the sooner you attended to whatever the clan elders were here for, the sooner we could attend to each other, Aal," Marcus bowed deeply as he whirled away from Neroon's reaching arms and moving quickly to the large bathing chamber.

Grabbing his own robe, Neroon swiftly followed, knowing that Marcus's quick temper had, as usual, followed his own in rising - only, when Marcus grew angry it meant that Neroon would be sleeping with ice instead of fire in his bed for the next few nights until he could chivy his beloved from the foul consequences of his own actions. "Valen," he softly cursed. Entering the bathing chamber, he noted that Marcus had forgone the bath pool for the much quicker shower and was already well on his way to completing his ablutions. "You did not wait for me, Ma'fela. I wanted to wash your hair for you," he chided as he, too, stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water to ease some of the stiffness from muscles overtaxed while he was away.

Turning around to thoroughly rinse his hair, Marcus did not reply, only reached past Neroon's body for his specially blended cleansing fluid. "I am capable of bathing myself," Marcus muttered as Neroon deftly removed the bottle from his hands.  
"I know, but since your hair is already cleansed I will not lose out on bathing some of you."

Lathering Marcus's shoulders, chest and upper abdomen, Neroon kept his touch gentle, soothing and mostly nonsexual, as he knew well if Marcus even remotely thought that Neroon was initiating sex again while still in the midst of an argument then Marcus would freeze even deeper and longer than he would otherwise for just a simple argument. 'I will not make that error again,' Neroon quietly vowed. 'He would lay down for me, but that act would be more rape than love and Marcus would suffer in his soul, and I along with him, knowing Marcus would again see himself the 'outworlder ugly whore' Shakiri named him.'  
===========================================================  
Securing the outer tie of his informal robe, Neroon twitched the layers correctly into place, confident that his robes were more than adequate for receiving the clan elders that awaited him in his study. Mara had reported that Lebroon had joined them, tea with refreshments were offered and accepted, and all seemed tranquil. "Marcus, are you ready?" he asked.

"If you wish me to attend with you," Marcus replied, his own informal robes correctly tied and layered. "Then I will do so, Aal."

"Marcus this way of yours begins to grate upon me. You and I are equals in this house. You will cease this attempt to rouse my temper again. I apologize to you for its loss earlier; the elders coming unannounced when I have just returned after being parted from you for a Valdar has vexed my humor. I had plans to lay with you until the 8th hour, to reacquaint ourselves with each other's flesh and pleasure centers. Mangoor, Cecelia and the child were to join us for the evening meal and we were all going to enjoy a quiet evening at home, with no duties or ranks. Do not let my loss of control spoil our reunion, Marcus," Neroon concluded as he pulled the reluctant Human into his arms, kissing still unresponsive lips softly.

"Neroon," Marcus began, his voice thick with emotion. "I..."

"Marcus, when we have seen to why the elders are here, you and I are going to talk," Neroon said as they walked down the long corridor to Neroon's office.

Before Marcus even had the chance to reply, the large doors of Neroon's office were swung open by the two on duty bodyguards that had preceded Neroon and Marcus from their sleeping chambers. It did not do for the Shai Alyt to not be surrounded by bodyguards even in his own home when guests were visiting.

"Honored Minsa'sher," Neroon bowed. "I welcome you to my house. How may I serve?"

"What we would speak of is not for the outworlder; it is clan business," Mazik the eldest and highest ranked Star Riders elders spoke.

Marcus half turned, beginning to move to the door, as Neroon's arm reached out and stayed him. "My Ma'fela stays. He is of my house and, by extension, of the clan," Neroon replied, his voice dangerously soft.

"Shai Alyt, Mazik meant no disrespect in your home; but, as the matters we have come to put before you are of deep consequence to the clan, perhaps it would be best for Marcus to leave us," Lebroon interrupted before Neroon had the chance to speak further. "But if his presence is your wish, we will abide your will in your home."  
"Speak then of what you have come for," Neroon ordered as he and Marcus seated themselves.

"The negotiations have been completed with the Wind Swords, the Fire Wings and the Night Walkers clans; each of the females chosen will bear two children begat by you. As by the agreement, you choose the child you wish from the Wind Sword and the Night Walkers mating; yours will be the second child from the Fire Wings female. The first of the females will arrive in the morning. The chamber for Fal kas'zha Mer'cha needs to be prepared in the ancestral temple. With your leave, the acolytes will begin to prepare it tonight, so that you will have time to meditate and prepare," Mazik concluded.

Stunned by the clan elder's words, Marcus, his face paling alarmingly, looked at Neroon to see a similar shock and growing fury displayed on this mate's face. "You did not think to speak to me before making these arrangements on my behalf, Mazik? Did you honored elders think that I may be in some part interested in arrangements of this magnitude? I lead the caste and this clan. You are to advise me, not make decisions on my behalf. And, most importantly, you have not taken into consideration my Ma'fela and how this would affect him. Tell me, Barenn; what would your mate say if you told him that you were to sire children without even discussing it with him? What of you Burli? Dhaliri would have your head if you attempted such."

"Neroon, understanding is not important, only obedience. The outworlder is less than nothing in this. He has no standing on our world, in the Warrior caste and most importantly in our clan. He is only your fuck toy, your pleasure slave; you have responsibilities to both caste and clan. We have allowed you to keep this slave," Mazik sneered. "We should have had him disposed of when the ancient enemy was again defeated."

Neroon rose slowly to his full height the heat of his rage a palpable thing. "You dare such in my house? My sire appointed you to your place on the Council of Elders, Mazik; I hereby rescind that appointment. Return to your temple duties in Yedor. How many of you think as does Mazik? How many others would dare insult my Ma'fela so?"

"Neroon, if I may?" Lebroon spoke, his voice deliberately soft and soothing as Neroon subsided to his seat, intentionally pulling Marcus's still stunned form close against his own. "Mazik is enthusiastic in his work for our clan; he means neither disrespect to you or Marcus. But you must think not only of your Ma'fela and the feelings you have for each other; the good of the clan and caste must be paramount for you. You have done your duty in the past for the clan, and the four children you have already sired honor you greatly, but the Fire Wings female was to bear Shakiri a child. You must see the importance of that; now she must bear you a child. Shakiri's dishonor must be cleansed from the caste; his attempt on Marcus's life must be shown to have not to have been sanctioned. I will personally counsel Marcus, Neroon. He has lived among us for some time and," Lebroon smiled affectionately at the Torrbari seated by Neroon, "I will ensure whatever hurt or jealously is tended to with great care. Marcus, you must understand that, while Neroon will lay with these females, other than the sexual arousal and climax, he will have no other feelings for them."

"Marcus?" Neroon asked his concern for his mate very visible.

"Well, you can say I told you so. So much for 'the sooner we saw the elders the sooner we could get back to what we were doing,'" Marcus weakly joked, his distress evident to Neroon and Lebroon. "We should have taken longer."

"If this is something you can not abide, I will refuse," Neroon said placing a tender kiss on his love's forehead.

"No, Neroon. This is something that I don't think you will be able to refuse without the consequences being more than the acts themselves. And before you ask, yes; the thought of you, even for ritual conception... the idea of you fucking someone else, much less three someone elses, is painful almost beyond words," Marcus said his heart easily read in each agonizing word he spoke. "Minsa'sher Lebroon, how long will this process take to complete?"

"The first of the females arrives tomorrow, two opportunities to impregnate each; they will have been prepared with medications and be ripe for conception. Neroon is both potent enough and young enough for the ceremonies to be quickly done. Three days, young Marcus."

"In the morning, I'll return with Alyt Mangoor, Cecelia and Steven and stay until the ceremonies are completed. I'm assuming that once these children are born, the ceremonies will be repeated for a second conception?" Marcus asked.

"That is correct, young one," Lebroon replied.

"That's the plan then. Aal, if I may return to your chambers?" Marcus looked to Neroon.

"Go, Marcus. I will join you shortly, holder of my heart," Neroon caressed the bearded cheek, ignoring the gasp of surprise from the clan elders at this endearment.

Rising, Marcus bowed deeply to Neroon, then Lebroon, and much less deeply to the other clan elders and slowly walked from the room, three huge bodyguards from the household guard surrounding him. Neroon turned to the elders, his rage now unrestrained. "Never again will I abide such in my home and to the keeper of my heart. Marcus may have no standing on our world now, but I have approached the Council about extending status for those Torrbari who live on Minbar and they have agreed to begin the process. Marcus Cole is no slave in my house, Mazik. He has equal status in our relationship and, as soon as I am able to, I will formally register our Raha'sum Minsa'fel. Lebroon have you spoken with Mangoor's female? Does she have a solution?"

"We have better, Neroon. We have genetic material from several different donors and the Torrbari ruling council was most cooperative when the situation was explained. Not only will Marcus be able to have children, Cecelia has spoken of her wish to one day have another child. Conception occurred two days ago. Cecelia chose what she believed to be the best match for Marcus. The child grows already in the artificial womb, tended by telepath healers that will care for the mind, body and soul of this child until such time as it is brought into the light."

"Excellent," Neroon replied. "Tell Marcus nothing of this; I plan this as a surprise for him. Make sure Mangoor and the female know these are my wishes. Stay for the evening meal, Lebroon. The rest of you are dismissed. I will not forget soon your boldness and lack of compassion for my mate." Neroon stood, the Council of Elders also rising, bowing shallowly he strode quickly from the room.

===========================================================  
320 Minbari days later  
"I have you. Slowly, Marcus; there are no impediments in your way. That's it, another step forward; good, another, yes, one more and we are there. I will remove the blindfold. Keep your eyes closed until I have told you to open them," Neroon commanded.

"Neroon, what's going on? It's not my birthday; it's not yours. What have you done?" Marcus laughingly asked, brushing back an answering kiss to Neroon's light brush of lips.

Marcus could feel when Neroon moved away, then heard the rustle of fine fabric as something, a bundle of some sort was handed to Neroon by some other unknown person in the room. 'He indulges me too much,' Marcus thought happily. 'I'm going to have to find something very special for him.' Mangoor, Lebroon, Cecelia and Vashaer were due to arrive later today; he would ask them for assistance. Whatever gift Neroon had for him today, he was sure that he didn't quite deserve.

"Open your eyes now, keeper of my heart," Neroon called out.

Opening his eyes slowly, Marcus was unsurprised to see Mangoor, Cecelia, Stephen and Vashaer smiling happily at him. A soft but muted cry drew Marcus's eyes as Neroon slowly approached, gingerly carrying a tiny wrapped bundle with a shock of black hair showing through loosened covers. "Marcus Cole I present to you the heir of your body, your son," Neroon ritually intoned as he held out the awakening human baby, tiny green eyes fastening on the bearded face of his father, as Marcus tentatively reached out a finger to touch the little face turned to him.


End file.
